My Angel, Your Devil
by Jieikobu
Summary: Son of Satan Rin Okumura and Son of God Michael Libero, Will hell accept their forbidden love? Will they acknowledge each others feelings? Find out in: My Angel/Your Devil.   M-Rated
1. Chapter 1

**This Story takes place after Rin and Yukio saved Assiah and Destroyed the Gehenna gate.**

**My second Fanfic hope you enjoy.**

**I'm sorry if it seems a bit fast I'll try and lengthen the next chapter out a bit.**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Rin sat at his desk looking at the note in his hand, at Yukio, back at the note, back at Yukio.<p>

"Huh" Rin mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes and drool from his notes.

"Pay attention Rin!" Yukio exclaimed, smacking his older brother across the head. "Sir Pheles would like a word with you, so get a move on and go and see him."

"What have you done now Rin." Bon snickered.

"Shut up Bon" Rin yelled. _What could that stupid clown want from me, _Rin thought, rubbing his sore head, but said "Yeah whatever I'll go now?" Rin stood gathering the few notes he had made before falling asleep.

"Maybe he wants to congratulate you Rin." Shiemi bubbled happily.

"Yeah, for what Shiemi?" Bon teased, causing Rin to bristle.

"Well, I'm gonna leave now so I don't do something I regret." Rin growled walking out of the room. On the way to the clowns office Rin felt nervous, his tail thrashed the air viciously behind him, sweat dripped down his temple._ I wonder what this is about; he couldn't have noticed that I deflated a tyre on his pink limo already._

Rin reached Mephisto's office and just before entering, remembered to shove his tail into the back of his pants, in case the demon principal yanked it like he usually did.

"Ok what do you want damn clown". Rin called with false bravado opening the door, his heart skipped a beat as he laid his electric blue eyes on the boy standing not two metres away by Mephisto's desk, he had storm grey eyes, shaggy brown hair, a medium build and he was about Yukio's height. The boys steely gaze captured Rin, robbing him of the ability to breathe.

"Good afternoon, Rin" Mephisto said to the staring Demon. "This is Michael Libero, he is a new student who will be joining the Exorcist Class."

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you; I hope we can be good friends." Michael offered his hand.

"Yeah same here." Rin stuttered, taking Michael's hand noticing a silver ring with a blue inset band. "My names Rin Okumura, do you know where the dorms are?"

"Ah that's the reason why you're here Rin" Mephisto said, a smile playing over his face. "Rin, I called you here because the normal dorm is full, that means Michael will now be living with you and Yukio in the old dorm."

The clown was joking, surely, he knew Rin and Yukio were in an irregular situation and that's why they had a dorm to themselves in case something happened. _What is he playing at?_

"Show him around the school as well, Rin" Mephisto smiled.

"Okay then, Michael let's leave the stupid idiotic clown and I'll show you the way to the dorm." Both boys went to leave when Rin was suddenly whacked over the head with a shoe. "OW! STUPID CLOWN WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Rin yelled.

"That my dear little brother was for my limo." Mephisto laughed. "Now get going your just wasting my time and daylight."

"Stupid clown." Rin muttered as he left the office with Michael. They walked in silence down the path away from the office under the red evening sky, towards the main school building, from there Rin began pointing out buildings and telling Michael what they all were.

They talked about random thinks whilst walking through flower filled courtyards and around the large towering buildings. Students rushed past with their shopping, making their way to the regular dorms.

"I'll cook you a delicious meal when we get to the dorm." Rin Shouted, excitement lighting up his face. "Can you cook?"

"Not at all, I'm hopeless." Michael laughed, but when they finally approached the dormitory Michael suddenly seemed nervous, his brown hair falling over his steel coloured eyes. "Rin…" He began nervously.

"Hmm." Rin smiled, placing a hand on his hip. "What is it Michael? Something you want to say."

"Well… You see… The think is…, there's no easy way to say this." Michael looked down into Rin's eyes. "I know what you are Rin and I won't persecute you because you're his son."

Rin stared and stared some more, his heart beat thunderously against his ribcage, sweat rolled down his face. "So you know, let me guess that clown told you." Rin said looking down.

"Yes, but I don't judge books by their covers Rin, I just want you to know that I know who you are so everyone doesn't have to hide that you're the son of Satan." Michael smiled. "Don't you think it's easier this way? Don't you agree?"

Rin looked up from the ground, tears leaking slowly from the corners of his eyes. "Yes Michael, I agree." Tears began to spill over. "It's just so hard being the son of Satan, I have to keep my temper in check and I'm judged immediately by people when they find out, it's nice to know someone like you." Rin dried his eyes. "Come on Yukio will start worrying plus you still have to meet him before you can call it a day."

Michael just nodded and followed Rin into the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review it keeps me going.**

**Another Great Author is Raging0Wolfen0Girl. You should check her out storys out.**

**She has written for Blue Exorcist, Vampire Knight, Naruto, Highschool of the Dead and Black Blood Brothers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I will make an effort to post more regularly.**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my name is Michael Libero, I'll be joining the Exorcist class starting today and I am trained in the areas of the Knight, Dragoon, and Aria. I hope we can get along." Michael bowed, his brown hair covering his eyes slightly.<p>

"Thank you Michael you may sit wherever you like since we have an abundance of seats." Yukio said, picking up some chalk and begun to write on the board while Michael settled himself on the other side of Rin.

"I'm a little nervous." Michael whispered. "Do you think Yukio is alright with the dorm arrangement?"

"Don't worry, he's cool with it." Rin responded, his mind taking him back to last night, when Yukio found out, Rin sighed pulling his fringe back and pinning it up with his silver pin, remembering that night. Yukio had blown up majorly when he found out that Michael knew about their predicament and tried to beat the hell out of him, Rin glanced at the angry bruise that was slightly visible on Michael's collarbone from the previous night.

"I never thanked you before" Rin whispered. "Thank you for defending me."

"No problem." Michael smiled, steel eyes catching Rin's gaze.

Rin felt blood rushing to his pale cheeks as his heart accelerated slamming against his ribcage, looking away first Rin quickly fixated his stare on Michael's soft luscious lips. Rin gulped and looked away quickly but not before noticing Michael's burning face. _Da... damn it, why does my heart beat faster when I look at him, why do I feel warm inside from just looking at him and that smile, wai… wait why is he red!_

Sweat formed on his forehead as his mind spun trying to answer his own questions, Rin was at his patience limit and was about to scream in frustration when he was saved by that glorious bell that signalled the days end.

Rin and Michael gathered their things and left the classroom with Bon, Shima and Konekomaru in tow, chatting about what they would get at the convenience store. Rin was up front with Bon and Konekomaru describing the dinner he was going to make tonight. Shima and Michael followed behind talking about random things as they made their way over to the convenience store.

Students streamed out of the shop their arms laden with groceries, the five boys entered the shop and split up, rushing off to get the food they wanted to buy before it was all gone. By the time they had finished shopping, the sun was sinking below the horizon turning the sky a deep orange and soon a pitch black. Once the boys reached the courtyard where they split off, Rin and Michael said their goodbyes to everyone and began to make their way back to the dorm where Yukio waited.

"Rin!" Shima yelled, running to catch up with Rin and Michael, his shoes slapping the ground as he ran. Both boys turned to stare at the panting pink haired boy. "Rin… _gasp, _could I… _gasp, _talk with you for a minute." Shima spluttered his face beat red.

"Sure Shima what is it?" Rin smiled, his blue black hair shining in the light of a street light, Michael standing strong and silent beside him.

"I'm sorry Michael but its private could you walk on ahead while I talk with Rin."

"Sure" Michael nodded, taking the shopping from Rin. "I'll get this back to the dorm, see you later Rin, bye Shima." Michael turned and walked away his back getting further away. Shima walked up to Rin, his face had taken on an unattractive red colour as he squirmed under Rin's innocent gaze.

Rin turned to the pink haired boy and smiled. "So Shima what is it?"

"It's about Yukio…" Shima blushed further and looked even more nervous. "I… I have…"

"What? You have what Shima? Tell me." Rin bounced up and down excitement lighting up his face.

"I have a crush on him okay!" Shima yelled.

"…really, what can you see in that four eyes?" Rin asked his head cocked to the side. "Besides why are you telling me anyway? You should be telling him?"

"Eh? I thought your first reaction would be like 'Shima you like Boys?' "

"Eh? Shima your gay!" Rin exclaimed.

"Shhh… Keep it down Rin."

"I had no idea… does Yukio know how you feel?"

"No, I wanted to ask what you think I should do." Shima looked down at and shuffled his feet. Rin crossed his arms and thought for about all of 5 seconds before answering.

"I know what you should do." Rin laughed his face becoming a mask of happiness. "You should just tell him how you feel Shima, once it's out in the open you'll soon see if he cares for you too."

"It sounds easy Rin, but it's a risk on my part too." Shima sighed. "If it came down to it I don't know if I could tell him how I feel."

"Of course you can Shima, you're a strong person, come over with me and tell him." Rin grabbed Shima and started dragging him to the dorm.

They struggled half way to the dorm till Rin picked Shima up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him the rest of the way taking the pink headed idiot's biting comments and hard punches. By this time the moon had risen, lighting the dark sky and the face of the dorm that had just come into view. A black shadow raced out and jumped around Rin's heels purring in delight.

"_Rin Rin, where were you" Kuro purred "I was worried you took a while getting back."_

"I'm sorry Kuro." Rin smiled strolling passed the cat into the dorm, still carrying Shima who was by now, shouting abuse at Rin.

"Put me the fuck down Rin or I will kill you." Shima threatened.

"_Don't speak to Rin like that you meanie." Kuro growled_, scratching Shima's cheek, drawing blood.

Rin ignored Shima's cry of pain and kept walking through the dorm moving passed his and Michael's room and entering Yukio's. Yukio had moved out of their shared room, complaining about Rin's snoring or some such nonsense, saying he would get much more work done if he swapped places with Michael and now Rin pushed open the door to Yukio's room and presented his twin brother with an injured Shima.

"Dr Okumura" Rin yelled, dumbing Shima unceremoniously on the bed. "I have a patient for you," Rin leaned down and whispered in Shima's ear, "Now's your chance, don't waste it." Before walking out of the room and into Michael's chest, knocking them both to the ground.

Rin found himself straddling Michael's hips, lips centimetres away from the brunette's their eyes blue and grey peered into each other's as their warm bodies were connected at more than just the waist, Michael's arms encircled Rin's body, holding him captive. Rin felt his face heating up and finally noticed the blush on Michael's own face. "Uh… Hi Michael," Rin stuttered, feeling his blush creep across his face till it was burning, _Why am I blushing again, and my heart is beating like it was before, what's happening to me, _Rin thought.

Michael lifted a hand from Rin's back and brushed some of the boy's blue black hair behind an ear, Rin gasped as Michael began drawing little circles with his thumb on Rin's cheek. "So, what's happening with Yukio and Shima," Michael whispered, "Are you going to get off of me so you can see."

Rin sat up quickly and looked through the doorway just in time to see Shima kiss Yukio. At first Yukio didn't respond to the surprise kiss and only returned it hungrily when Shima was about to pull away, and in this moment Rin couldn't help but fantasise about him and Michael making out right there and then on the floor. _I'm so losing control… _he thought before jumping off of Michael and running away from the object of his new found desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**If you have suggestions to help me improve than please write a review.**

**Please wait until the next post.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone if your still reading my Fic thanks for sticking around and reading and reviewing heres the next chapter hope you like it.^-^**

* * *

><p>Rin was practically fighting the urge to run screaming, as Michael sat down next to him in the classroom. Rin could feel his face taking on an unattractive flush and promptly bowed his head forward allowing his blue black fringe to cover his eyes and part of his face, his tail swished uncontrollably from side to side as he tried not to go totally insane in Michael's smouldering presence.<p>

Michael looked at Rin and met his electric blue gaze with his own steel grey stare. Michael felt his heart jump that beat faster until he had to look away. Rin felt like he was going to drown in that intense stare Michael gave him. Rin slapped himself and then sat up straight; _I will be an adult here and deal with the situation like a boss,_ _yesterday did not happen, _Rin told himself sternly.

"So about yesterday… can we talk later?" Michael asked, his composure slightly crumbling a gleam of vulnerability in his eyes.

And just like that Rin's mental preparation fell in on itself and he slammed his head down on the desk causing everyone to stare. Rin raised his head and looked at Yukio's raised eyebrow. "Sorry Yukio, I felt myself going to sleep so I quickly slammed my head on the desk to stay awake…" Rin drifted off, Yukio continued to stare unconvinced. Rin began to sweat under his younger brothers penetrating eyes.

"Rin… leave the classroom I will join you in a moment." Yukio adjusted his glasses a vein pulsed at his temple.

"Yes Sir." Rin whispered walking out of the room his head hung in embarrassment and shame. Rin leaned against a wall for what felt like ages when suddenly the door opened and Yukio stepped out, his tail stiff, and the vein still present on Yukio's head.

"Well… what was that Rin," Yukio glared "People don't just slam their faces into desks to stay awake."

Rin looked down at his feet. "I panicked… It was something someone said… I reacted badly…." But before Rin could elaborate, a chilly wind whirled down the hall, footsteps echoed off of the frost covered walls. Michael, Shima and the others ran out of the classroom just as a woman came around the corner.

Her jade green eyes lock onto Rin as she tosses her black waist length hair, a tail swished from side to side behind her. "You must be Rin and Yukio…," She smiled smoothing down her knee-length black sleeveless dress while everyone admired her beauty, she tucked a strand of black hair behind a pointed ear "your both good looking boys, you must be wondering who I am."

The group would have stayed and ogled her all day if Yukio hadn't spoken up for the stunned group of Exwires. "No, I know who you are," Yukio drew a pistol "Your Fuyu the Ice Queen and… mine and Rin's half-sister."

The mystery girl twirled creating a frosty breeze, revealing her snowflake tattoos on her shoulders. "Correct little brother, who told you." the newly identified Fuyu stopped twirling.

"You're mentioned in several accounts in our records; you are merciless in battle and have some very cruel methods to kill someone." Yukio aimed "Now what are you here for."

"That's my business little brother." Fuyu smiled "Now if you all want live you'll do exactly as I say." Fuyu suddenly sprang forward and grabbed Rin shooting down the hall at a high speed leaving everyone behind, Rin struggled in his newfound sisters iron grip and was quickly knocked out "If you want to save Rin only Michael may pass through the door, anyone else who attempts to follow me will be killed on sight." With this she ran through a door at the end of the hall and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone I want you to remain here while I search for Rin," Michael said "Don't worry I'll bring him back." Michael spun his silver ring around and around on his finger the blue inset band slightly rattling.<p>

"I'm sorry you have to do this by yourself," Yukio murmured "Just bring him back."

"I'll do my best." Michael faced the menacing door and with only a second's hesitation crossed through the threshold into a world of pine tree's covered in a blanket of snow.

Michael's heart raced at an unnatural pace pounding on his ribcage as the air seemed to eat at his very soul, an unnatural silence filled the dense frosty air. Michael moved further away from the door, making his way down a paved path leading further into the woods.

_Where are you Rin? Where did she take you? _Michael pondered, his heart increasing in speed, _how does he_ _make me feel this way? I feel so... scared. _ With his anxiety rising, Michael began to walk faster until he found himself breaking into a run. When Michael entered a clearing in the Forest his heart almost froze over, there was Rin, trapped in a cage of ice.

"Michael!" Rin yelled, his flames burning weakly in his hair. "Get out of here, she can control the snow and ice!" as if to answer, the snow around his feet began to shift and form grasping hands that reached for his ankles.

Michael jumped away from the hands and was dismayed to see Icicles shoot out of the canopy above his head; Michael felt pain explode in his left arm as the spear of Ice entered his flesh and shattered his bones. Michael screamed and fell to the ground, panting heavily.

Michael whipped his head around to the sound of something heavy being dragged towards him; Fuyu was indeed dragging a white dangerous looking scythe. She grabbed him by the hair and hoisted the scythe beneath his neck; all she would need to do to behead him was to pull up.

"This was a test Michael," She placed her foot on his back "And you failed."

"I'm not done yet." Michael smiled, the ring on his finger flashed and he began to chant.

_**In the name of our father who reigns in heaven...**_

Michael began to give off a gold glow, the silver ring burst into flames.

_**Justice shall prevail...**_

Six radiant wings erupted from Michael's back, shredding his shirt to reveal his muscled body beneath and smacking Fuyu in the face; his wings were smeared with blood.

_**And all darkness shall perish in my fire.**_

The golden flames around his hand coalesced into a shimmering white blade.

"This power… This Feeling…" Fuyu gasped recovering from her hit to the face "You can only be a…"

"A son of God… Yes you are correct…" Michael raised his sword **"In frozen heart burning desire blooms, her bloodlust untamed, the ice maiden shivers and collapses in on herself, the truth is revealed."**

Fuyu began to scream and claw at her own body as flames licked the insides of her flesh, Michael and Rin watched as she dissolved into ash and blew away with the wind. Rin's cage of ice melted, allowing the relieved boy to run over to the brunette.

"Michael you're... an Angel?" Rin tilted his head examining Michaels body and blushed rapidly when he realised Michael was half naked.

"Yes, a son of God." Michael said, his sword began to liquefy and trickled down to reform the silver ring on his right hand.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Rin yelled crushing Michael in a fierce hug, hitting Michael's fractured and broken arm, making Michael black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it please read and review.<strong>

**If your looking for more good Ao No Exorcist Fanfics please check out Raging0Wolfen0Girls and Mstarh, there storys are awesome i recomend them.**

**And there's a good Code Geass one by Lulu345, you should check it out.**

**Until the next time please be patient with me. ^-^**


End file.
